


what remains (will reform)

by arochill



Series: Lakefront (Modded SMP) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, No Dialogue, Slime Hybrid Charlie (Video Blogging PRF), Slimecicle Cimematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: Charlie had always lived on a side just too far from humanity. He had friends once and they had been just the same. But he watched that power corrupt them, and he wasn’t surprised when they become lost.He hoped that this time would be different.
Series: Lakefront (Modded SMP) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157234
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	what remains (will reform)

The first time Charlie fell apart, his body falling apart and shrinking him down, was one of the most terrifying times of his life. It was as if every part of him was being pulled apart, piece by piece, taking all he was and who he could be with it. Like he said, it was absolutely _terrifying._ He knew he would never be able to forget about it, not as long as he lived.

He had never been entirely stable – not really.

It should have surprised nobody that his body slid away from him with a thin, gooey consistency. But he had never been close to anyone in the first place, so there was no one _to_ surprise. Everyone he knew before he grew into his hybrid traits were dead and gone. After all, slimes didn’t exactly _die._ They just _split._

They split and changed and shrunk, and Charlie wished he could say it didn’t make sense for that to be what he was.

Charlie lost his family a long time ago. It was back when his skin was still pale and warm, when his heart still bore blood through his veins. There were four of them, once. Even when his body wasn’t green and inconsistent, there was a power that ran through him. It was a power he had long since relinquished.

He had watched that power corrupt them, all those years ago. He had watched it rip who his friends – his _family –_ were away from them, leaving broken pieces and reckless abandon in their place. They called themselves a council, once, rather than a family. He didn’t remember when that changed.

He just knew that he never wanted that power back.

His family was lost to time and power and greed that even he would admit to falling prey to. Condi, Grizz, Bizly. He had left them behind so, so long ago, just as he left them.

He thought he left that – _them –_ behind, until he realised he was unable to die.

He thought he left it behind, until the day he nearly died and instead of finally, _finally_ meeting his friends again – his body fell apart into the very thing he had named himself after as a joke.

_Slimecicle._

It was a joke.

It was a stupid, fun inside joke that only he was still alive to understand.

But the way he shattered, screaming and sobbing tears that were more green than blue, the day after his hybrid traits finally decided to appear was not a joke.

He vowed to himself once he finally accepted it, as much as he could, that one day he would make it into the joke it originally had been. If not for himself, but for the three he had lost all those years ago.

Charlie was not stable. Not physically. And certainly not mentally, not after all his years splitting and shrinking and moving from place to place alone.

So when a young enderman hybrid, wide eyed and excited, came across him when Charlie was at his smallest – he never said anything against the boy telling him that he would be his new father.

It was easy to fall into the old song and dance that was being the jokester. It was easy to play along to the ideas that these people around the lake said. They were young, and the way he was able to bounce off them – both figuratively and literally – was strangely reminiscent of his past.

It was freeing, in a way.

He wasn’t confined by the laws of the universe, and they did not seem as horrified as he had been the first time they watched his body fall apart. They were not human, just as he had never been.

He felt young, with these hybrids around the lake.

Ranboo looked at him, taller than Charlie would ever be, but younger than Charlie had been in a very long time. Ranboo called him his son – it was hilarious, in consideration, but he couldn’t stop his smile at the idea.

A new family. It was a concept he didn’t think he would be able to even _think_ of again. But watching these chaotic children, broken and rebuilding themselves alongside one another, made him think.

He hoped his old friends didn’t mind waiting just a bit longer. It had been a long time since he was able to cause chaos in this way without ruining everything in an irreversible way.

(He hopes they would be proud of him.)

**Author's Note:**

> slimecicle extended universe. i’ve always wanted to write a charlie centric fic, especially considering his minecraft videos, and watching the origins modded smp with him just brought this out of me.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! please, let me know what you thought! thank you for reading :)


End file.
